Beg, Burrow and Steal (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends find themselves lost on Izabe Island, since they are out of PokéNav range and Brock can't find an appropriate map. Ash speculates that there might be something in the nearby craters and throws a rock into the nearest one. A strange orange head pops out and swallows the rock. Ash checks the Pokédex about it. The Pokédex reveals that it's a Trapinch, a burrowing desert Pokémon with powerful jaws capable of eating sand and rock. The group realizes that the craters are made by Trapinch. Not long after, Elisa, a local ranger, comes in her car and tells the crew that they are trespassing in a dangerous area. While Max restrains Brock, May explains that they didn't know the area was restricted. Shortly after commenting that the region doesn't look dangerous, Ash loses his footing and falls in a crater. Elisa saves him by throwing a rope. She explains to the group that there is an underground tunnel network known as the Trapinch underground labyrinth linking all of the craters, and that they should do everything possible to avoid falling in. Elisa starts to drive the group to safety, but they soon encounter a strange man running from a charging Donphan. Elisa calls out her Meganium, which releases a scent from its petals, calming the Donphan. The unknown man thanks Elisa for saving him again. Elisa quickly introduces the man as Hal, an accident-prone researcher. Hal explains that he is looking for a Trapinch with a transmitter on its back, which he's using to search for a secret underground lake in the Trapinch labyrinth. Hal tells them the story from his youth, claiming that he discovered the lake when he was lost in the labyrinth himself. While trying to find a way out of the maze, he lost consciousness. When Hal woke up he saw a huge, beautiful lake with many Trapinch gathered around it. All of the Trapinch evolved into Vibrava at the same time before leaving. Without explanation, Hal suddenly found himself back outside of the labyrinth. This motivated him to start his career as a Pokémon Researcher. The group spots the transmitter-laden Trapinch heading into a crater. Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches the group from underground and decide to steal Pikachu. They plan to surprise the group from underneath with their Diglett machine and grab Pikachu (and they execute this part of the plan quite successfully). Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but the Team Rocket machine is insulated against electrical attack. Brock calls out his Ludicolo and orders it to use Water Gun. The force of the attack forces the Diglett into one of the craters and many Trapinch start biting it, quickly reducing it to scrap metal. Team Rocket and Pikachu fall through the mud at the bottom of the hole. Ash goes to save Pikachu, and Elisa goes with him, with The transmitter Trapinch not far behind. Team Rocket, Ash's Pikachu, Ash with Elisa and Trapinch, all fall to different parts of the labyrinth. The rest of the group and Hal use the Trapinch's transmitter to track them. Ash doesn't want to leave the labyrinth without Pikachu, so he and Elisa follow the transmitter Trapinch. Elsewhere, Team Rocket encounters a Trapinch and they decide to catch it for Giovanni. Meowth thinks that the Trapinch could crack walnuts for him. While they think about it, Trapinch saunters away, but Team Rocket spots Hal and decide to follow him. Meanwhile, Max, May, and Brock fall just in front of Ash and Elisa. Soon after, water from an unknown source begins to flood the tunnel. The group flees and ends up in a lake that Hal was talking about with Pikachu. The transmitter Trapinch and Hal arrive soon thereafter. Many Trapinch, including the transmitter one, assemble around the lakeside and evolve. As the Vibrava fly off, Team Rocket makes their next greedy move and captures them in a large balloon-based net. Brock calls out his Ludicolo, and Elisa calls her Meganium. Ludicolo uses Bullet Seed and Meganium uses Razor Leaf to set the Vibrava free. Jessie tells her Dustox to use Poison Sting and James tells his Cacnea to use Pin Missile. The Vibrava defend the group with Supersonic. With a burst from Pikachu, Team Rocket blasts off again, and the Vibrava airlift the group out of the deep cavern. At the end of the episode, Hal resolves to keep the underground lake a secret, revealing he only wanted to find it so Elisa would believe his story.